Remembering The Past
by Keke Koorime
Summary: Sango gets hurt in battle and Kouga offers to keep her safe at his house.
1. Chapter 1

Sango sighed as she sat on Kirara. She had been riding for an hour now, in the sky, on her way to Kouga's place, and THAT she was still trying to figure out.

"How the hell did this happen?" She asked herself. She went over the conversation after their battle with a demon. The demon had really messed up her leg and it still hurt now. Kouga was their saving and flirting with Kagome as usual, and Inuyasha was barking at him to back off.

" Kagome can shoot an arrow without you being right next to her you know." Inuyasha said.

" I'm only showing how much I care for her by being there you dumb mutt."

"Yeah right. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

Somehow how Kagome had slipped past them both and made her way to Sango. The minute Kagome saw all the blood on Sango's leg she flipped.

"Oh my gosh! How bad is it? Can you walk on it?" Kagome screamed. That finally got the boys attention and they walked over.

"I'm fine Kagome. I just need to rest for a while." Sango answered though she knew Miroku didn't like the idea of her being up on her leg when she winced in pain when she tried to stand on it.

"No way you're way to hurt to be on that leg Sango" Inuyasha said helping her stand. Kirara came over and transformed so Sango can lean on her.

"I'd say about a month off it." Miroku said after an examination.

"What!" Sango screamed, "I can't stay off my leg for a month I won't be able to throw Hirakotsu around properly without the use of both my legs, and do you know how many demons want a demon slayer's neck if they know that the slayer can't fight!"

"Millions" Kouga coughed turning his head away.

"Exactly" Sango added, as Kagome gave Kouga an annoyed look.

"I guess then we'll have to find you a place to stay since Kaede's village is oh so far away from here," Kagome said glancing at Kouga. That's when the idea must have hit because Kouga and Kagome both started smiling and Kouga step forward.

"To show mutt-face here how much of a caring and considerate person I am," Kouga said pointing to Inuyasha who was biting his lip so hard that a small amount of blood began to show, "I will be happy to let the you slayer stay at my place for the month."

" If you think for one second that I would put Sango's safety in your hands then you are defiantly as stupid as I thought. Besides there's no way Sango would to stay with you anyway. Right Sango? I mean he doesn't even know your name." Inuyasha said turning his head in her direction.

Sango was about to say no automatically but then she rethought Kouga's offer. "The mountain that Kouga's clan live in are a great place for me to heal", Sango thought, " And training with wolves would be fun." Thou she didn't like the idea of being with Kouga there could be benefits from it.

" It would only be a month right?" Sango finally answered.

" What!" Inuyasha barked in rage.

"Yes a month would be all the time needed"

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha growled at Miroku this time.

" Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome said to Inuyasha. They walked away from the group and just like that here Sango was thinking this was a bad idea.

"What am I going to do know?" She thought.

They traveled a little longer until they reached the beginning of Kouga's domain.

"We have to climb." Kouga instructed.

" Ok. Come on Kirara." Sango said but Kirara wouldn't budge.

" What's wrong Kirara?"

"It's the wolf demon scent." Kouga informed her. " It's probably annoying her, so she should head back and find dog breath. I'll have to carry you the rest of the way."

Sango agreed that Kirara should leave, but Kouga didn't have to sound so annoyed about having to carry her. The only reason he hadn't been carrying her from the beginning was because of Inuyasha.

Sango watched Kirara and then let Kouga help her onto his back while she remembered the conversation right before they left.

They were about just about to leave. Kouga had grabbed her stuff and knelt down so Sango could get on his back when Inuyasha began to complained again.

" No way. No freakin' way."

"Now what Inuyasha?" Kagome said. She was getting annoyed.

" Sango can't ride on Kouga because of…. um…her leg. Of course! It's injured and that's why she's going with them in the first place."

" Inuyasha my leg isn't that ba-"

"I think you should ride Kirara there." Inuyasha said cutting of Sango with a smile.

" Then she'll have to fly all the way bac-"

" Good point Sango. That's why she should also stay there. That way she wont have to come back and I'll know you're safe I mean she won't have to come back."

" There is no way that that stupid-" Kouga was about to object but then looked at Kagome and changed his mind.

" Fine let's go." Kouga said rolling his eyes. "Hope you can keep up kitty."

She agreed the Kirara should head back, but he had sounded annoyed now at the fact that he had to carry. "He hadn't had a problem with it early," she thought but then she realized why. Kagome was there to impress. He was trying to show her that he was a caring. Yeah right. Sango should have guess as much. That was why he wanted to carry her to prove to everyone that he was _caring_ and _considerate_.

"So much for caring." she mumbled as he jumped from rock to rock. Once they got to the entrance of the cave and Kirara was out of site he paused for a moment to think.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." He said placing her down gently on rock near the entrance of a cave. He sat her down and turned into a tornado and ran into the cave.

Sango glanced at the area she was in. The trees, the sky, wait a second? Why was she enjoying the view when she could be inspecting her leg?

" We'll this is a good time to see how bad my leg is." Sango said turning around so she faced the mountain. " Just in case I'm about to fall I can use my hand to keep my balance." But as soon as she stood her leg ached.

" Ouch! Whoa!" She screamed. She had thought that she would fall forward and catch her balance but instead, she was falling backwards almost at the edge of the cliff. She closed her eyes ready to die when a warm hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her up just enough to place her on his back.

" I leave you here for one second and you try to commit suicide? Damn. Your life ain't that bad is it?" Kouga laughed as he grabbed her stuff to take into the cave.

" Ok. everything is set for you but there are two rules-"

" Rules?" Sango said trying not to laugh at Kouga.

" Yes. Rules!" barked Kouga.

" Oh! You're serious? Sorry" Sango said embarrassed.

" Like I said there are two rules for you," He began again, " First thing is don't look any of the guys in the eye except for Hakkaku and Ginta. At least until you're positive they won't kill or eat you. I ordered them not to but if you look them in the eye it might be a little too tempting."

" What?"

" See you know that some wolf demons eat humans. When a human looks them in the eye, its' like a challenge to them and well, the human normally becomes that wolf's food."

Sango bit her lip and tried to listen to the horrible stuff Kouga was telling her.

" So don't do that. The second thing is don't do that thing that you've been doing since we began are trip over here."

" What thing?"

" You know. That I'm completely helpless thing that you did" Kouga said imitating the sigh she had down while she was riding Kirara earlier. Sango let out a laugh and promised.

Now they were in the cave and there were wolves and wolf demons everywhere. Sango had to look at the floor so she wouldn't look any of them in the eye. She didn't see Hakkaku or Ginta though. But she could hear the other wolf demons licking their lips and saw their drool on the cave floor.

" Ugh! They really do want to eat me," She thought as Kouga carried her threw another hallway loaded with more slobbering hounds. She gasped as one had grabbed her arm. Kouga growled and the demon immediately released.

" Oh boy." She thought rubbing her arm, " This is going to be a long month"


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga

After shoving the wolves and wolf demons out the way, Kouga finally found the bedroom he told all the wolves to stay away from.

"Damn. They act like I've never brought a human home before." Kouga thought as he kicked open the door to let out his anger.

He closed the door behind him and sat Sango on the bed. He glanced in her direction again. " Sage" He thought as he looked at her again. " Why does she remind me of Sage?" He saw her rub her arm and remembered the idiot who had grabbed her.

" Did he hurt you?" He said with more anger than he wanted to show. " If he did he's dead." He thought.

" Oh no I'm fine."

" Ok. then, well I guess I don't have to tell you what rooms to stay out of huh slayer?" He said laughing at what had happened out by the cave entrance hoping, she might laugh that sweet laugh that she had done earlier. He glanced at Sango and swallowed his laugh. She was not happy.

" First of all my leg isn't that bad, I just need crutches. Second thing, my name isn't demon slayer or slayer, " She said spitting at the last words with disgust, " It's Sango!" She barked.

"Great job Kouga now she'll never laugh again," he said to himself, " Wait a second why do I even care? I like Kagome not Sage, no I mean not Sango, no I do like Sango. I don't like Kagome, No I like Kagome!"

" What ever" He finally spat out turning around and walking towards the door.

"Your diner we'll be here later." He barked over his shoulder.

" Kouga? " She said so soft and quietly that he wasn't sure if he was talking to the same person.

" Yeah?" He said a little confused.

" Thanks you know for taking me in and, you know giving me a place to stay and stuff."

Kouga could feel his face turning red and turned away from her. No one had thanked him before. Not even his clan or Kagome.

" But Sage had." He thought. How come just about everything Sango did reminded him of Sage.

" Uh…I…um…" He stuttered trying to get out the words he wanted to say.

He saw Sango go smile and cover her mouth so he wouldn't see her laugh.

" She said it to make fun of me! No one makes fun of me, especially not some Human demon slayer!" He thought in rage.

" Whatever" He said to her and then dashed out the room slamming the behind him.

Sango. 

As soon as she was sure he was gone she started laughing. She had never seen Kouga blush of stuttered, sometimes at Kagome but never at her. His blue eyes grew wide like a puppy and it was kind of cute. Wait what was she thinking? She couldn't start falling for Kouga. The day she met Kouga he had looked so familiar, like she had met him before. She had found him attractive but a crush? She couldn't have one on him and it could never work out. He liked Kagome not her.

Sango took a deep breath and reached for her bag. She took out her nightgown and her smile quickly disappeared.

" How the hell am I suppose to get this freaking thing on with a messed up leg?" She asked herself starring at the nightgown. Miroku and Kagome had cleaned her leg up using some of Kagome's medicines but it was still hard to move it as she learned early.

After struggling for a few minutes and wincing in pain every once in a while she got it on. She slipped under the sheets of the bed and lied down. The bed was really comfortable and Kagome's medicines were making her tired.

She took a glance around the bedroom and realized how great it looked. Everything in the room was hand carved and made. The desk and the dresser in the room were booth made of wood and was carved into beautiful deigns. The bed was also on a wooden board with rose designs. She let her hand lightly trace the designs until her eyes got heavy.

" I'll just close my eyes for a second" she said and fell asleep.

She woke up two hours later by a knock on the door and a major headache.

"Come in" She groaned.

It was Hakkaku and Ginta. Hakkaku had a plate with a bowel and a spoon and Ginta had a cup of water.

" I hope you're really hungry because this stuff isn't that great" Hakkaku said setting the bowel in front of her. Ginta put the cup next to her and smacked Hakkaku on the back of his head. Hakkaku growled and quickly fixed his white Mohawk.

"We'll you guys get along pretty well" she said sarcastically while taking a sip of the soup and then cough and making a face at it.

" Are you ok? " Ginta asked.

" I'll be fine", she coughed out, and "I think..what is this stuff?"

" Wolf tribe's secret recipe" Hakkaku laughed, " It should heal the pain in your leg."

" We'll if it will stop the pain." She said taking another sip. In image of Kouga blushing came back to her mind.

" Where's Kouga?"

" He went for a walk I think. More like a run. That's what he normally does at this time. Why is there something you need?" Ginta said.

" No I was just asking." she said finishing her soup and drinking her water to try and drowned the taste. It didn't help much but lucky for her, the "soup" finally kicked in and she was exhausted. She fell asleep a second later forgetting the guys were in the room.

Kouga

" Why does she look so god damn familiar" Koga thought remembering

Sango's beautiful brown eyes. He had left the cave after telling Hakkaku and Ginta to get Sango something to eat in an hour or so. He climbed into a tree and was on the branch right now trying to think of something else other than her. But he couldn't.

" Sage." He said out loud. Sango looked just like _her_. He had thought of Sage earlier when Sango had thanked him. Sage. She had been his first love. She was a wolf demon and was his fiancé. They used to be together all the time. Then she was gone.

"I'm falling in love with Sango. But will she leave too?" He thought. He remembered how when he first met he thought she was beautiful but he was sure things would work out with Kagome. After all his only competition was that mutt. Be Kouga had lost. He knew it now.

Kouga let out a frustrated groan. When Kouga had left the tribe twenty years ago to deal with a clan issue, a demon had tried to destroy the clan and since Sage was second in command, she fought off the demon and he had thrown her off the cliff. Kouga came back to the clan and killed the demon within second since Sage had weakened him. There was blood all in the river below the cliff and he knew she had to be dead.

" Sango should be asleep by now." He thought jumping off the branched and running back to the cave. He was headed towards his own room when he saw a bunch of his pack at Sango's door.

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you all now!" He bark walking over.

When they realized who was talking to them they ran away from the door with their tails between their legs.

" Idiots" Kouga said shaking his head and walking into Sango's room. Hakkaku and Ginta stood from their seats when Kouga entered.

" Good job keeping in eye on her but she not safe in this room. Move her to the one next to mine and make her some crutches will you?"

" Yes brother." they said grabbing her things and racing out the door.

Koga carefully picked her up and carried her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry it took so long on the chapter. Also I do not own Sango and Kouga. Enjoy the story.

Sango

Sango woke up to the sun lightly shining on her face. She smiled and started to get out of the bed and then covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't scream. There were so many wolves sleeping on the floor that it looked like a fur carpet. She let a sigh and realized that Kouga must have put her in another room while she was asleep.

" Now… how am I gonna get past you guys?" She whispered to herself pulling the sheets off her bed. She set her legs on the ground and groaned in pain. She had completely forgotten about her leg. She lifted her leg off the ground quickly and bit her lip to control her moans of pain and her tears. She heard a soft growl and glanced up to see at least six wolves staring at her.

Sango sought out the alpha male and female as her father had taught her to do and took a deep breath.

" Forgive me for waking you." She said in a calm tone and lightly bowed her head.

The alpha male bowed his head in approval and the alpha female let out a light growl to two other wolves who, brought to Sango a pair of crutches and her bag of clothes. She thanked them and quickly got dressed. Then she followed them out of the room.

Kouga

Kouga was in the dining area with some of the other wolves that his father, before he died had made their family's captains of certain areas. The food shortage was starting to become unbearable. He knew he should be listing to the conversation at hand but he couldn't. Sango was in his head and he couldn't get her out.

" Kouga we've got a little problem" Kouga glanced up to see Ginta with a panicked look on his face.

"What kind of problem" Kouga growled lightly but before Ginta answered Kouga's question Ginta had sat up straight and was starring straight past him.

With a quick whiff of the air Kouga knew it was Sango. Kouga nodded at Hakkaku to get Sango something to eat and turned around to greet her.

Sango

When Sango first walked in to the dining room she was stunned. Nobody was dressed yet, not even the women of the tribe. They were still dressed in their nightgowns and the mens' chest were bare.

Sango almost lost it when she saw Kouga turn around to look at her. He didn't have on a shirt either, which made her blush big time.

" Pull yourself together Sango," She thought in her head.

"Dressed already Sango?" Kouga asked with a smirk on his face. Sango paled and realized how humiliating this situation was. Everyone was snickering. When Hakkaku brought her food over to her she was about to burst into tears. She bit her lip and glared at Kouga.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to eat in the room you assigned to me. I really would not like to intrude anymore than I already have." Without waiting for Kouga's answer she turned around and used the crutches to head back to the room with Hakkaku and the small pack of wolves who had brought her here behind her.

Kouga

Kouga was surprised by how not just Sango but also how his clan had reacted to his question. He hadn't meant to offend Sango in any way at all. He was just wandering why she was dressed so early.

Kouga hoped out of his chair and set off to take his morning jog to think.

"Maybe I could give her a tour this afternoon." He thought. "And maybe bring her lunch in to her." He was glad the Tedeke had been kind enough to let Sango use his pack for the month.

After all, they were use to humans and bonded pretty quickly. But they were also very protective of their master, which for the time being was Sango.

After thinking it over a bit he headed back to the cave to set up a tour for Sango.

Sango

"He didn't mean to embarrass you Sango." Hakkaku said with concern in his voice.

The second Sango had entered the room she had walked over to the bed and collapsed there. She lay down on her side, and to her surprise, one of the wolves had jumped on the bed next to her. Right now Sango was petting the she-wolf affectionately as Hakkaku spoke.

"I'm sure he was just asking a question."

Sango sighed and stirred around the soup Hakkaku had given her. She had eaten most of it, but she wasn't really hungry.

" I guess your right. I'm just a little tired. I suppose I'll rest for a bit and feel better later."

Sango gave Hakkaku her bowl and he left with a smile. The wolf lightly cuddled next to her as well as two other wolves and she fell asleep.

Kouga

Kouga couldn't help but to smile when he saw Sango in her bed with the three other wolves. When he and _SHE_ would she would run to the room Sango was in with _HER_ pack, that was now Tedeke's and the pack Sango was sleeping with, and fall asleep with them like Sango was now.

He lifted up the flowers in his hand and sighed. He was going to apologize, which he didn't do often, but he had to say sorry to Sango. He took a deep breath and lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." he heard Sango moaned.

He stepped into the room and tried to act normal. "Hey"

Sango didn't smile back which made it a little difficult to act normal.

" Uh… I uh…. Kind of wanted to apologize." he said holding up the flowers.

Sango

Sango starred at him in disbelief.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered out as Kouga sat on the edge of the bed giving her the flowers. She took them and smiled giving them a little whiff. They were red kind of like tulips but the aroma and shape were entirely different. The three wolves that had surrounded her while she slept had leaped off the bed, and left the room with the small pack closing the door behind them.

" I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to embarrass you or anything I-" Sango had cut him off by placing her finger lightly on his lips.

" I forgive you." She said quickly starring into his eyes. "what kind of flowers are theses. They're beautiful."

Kouga

"Roses. We have a field full of them.. I'll show you sometime." He said practically in one breath. Kouga knew he couldn't say anything else once Sango had placed her finger on his lips. "She looks just like Sage." He thought as he grabbed her hand lightly and placed on his lapped and leaned over a bit so their noses touch.

" Sage" he whispered as he closed his eyes and pushed his lip against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry I haven't written in a while but this should make up for it. But just let you know… it's really short. Hides behind Kirara so know one can kill her

Sango

Sango's heart was pounding a mile a minute when she finally realized what was happening. "Kouga, Leader of the Wolf clan, Inuyasha's enemy, Kagome's stalker, and demon, is kissing me." She thought.

She could barely breathe and her head was starting to hurt. "Damn" She swore in her head when she remembered taking more of Kagome's medicine that morning. She was feeling really tired now. Drowsy. Until, she fell asleep.

Kouga

Kouga jumped away from Sango after she had fallen asleep and started cursing in alphabetical order.

" How could I have been so stupid? She'll kill me when she wakes up. Wait…. Didn't she kiss me back? No. I was just imagining it." He mumbled under his breath as he walked in to his own room.

" How long was I in there?" He thought as he looked out the window. When he had gone in to Sango's room it was lunchtime but, now the sun was going down and the stars were coming out.

" Shit! I was in there that long?" he groweled crawling into his bed. " Might as well go to sleep." He thought closing his eyes.

Sango

Sango woke up once again with a headache. "I should be use to this by now." She thought pulling the covers off of her. She was happy to see the wolves around her two with a crutch in hand.

But, instead of grabbing the crutch she limped over to her bed! She was relieved to fell only a little bit of pain as she reached for her bag to get dressed but then, she stopped.

" No one was dressed yesterday. So…. Why don't I have a little fun this morning." She thought with a smile that left the wolves around her confused.

Instead of putting on her normal outfit, (A/N the white shirt and green skirt she wears.) she took off her nightgown, which she had put on before she took the nap after breakfast, and put on what Kagome called a " T-shirt" that went down to Sango's knees. " Oh yeah." She thought with that evil smile on her face, " Time to teach Kouga a lesson."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ****Sorry for taking so long but here's the next chappie. I promise to start working on the next one right now. Thank u sooooooooooo much for all the reviews!**

**Kouga**

Kouga growled in annoyance at his clan. They were trying to explain the food problem but he couldn't focus. He was still thinking about _her_. Not Sage, but Sango. He had called Sango Sage and he knew he would be dead because he kissed her.

" Kouga. We think you should send her back."

Kouga glanced up to see Tedeke talking to him. " Who? What…Why?"

" You just can't concentrate on the clan anymore. When Sango's around you just stand there with your mouth open and." Tedeke stop talking and starred behind Kouga with his mouth open. Drooling. Kouga glanced over at Hakkaku and Ginta but they were doing the same thing. Kouga was about to turn around when he quickly check to make sure that it was her. It was. But when he turned around to greet her he couldn't speak.

Sango had on some kind of cloth that didn't pass her thigh and showed…. well… _a lot_ of leg. Though what Kouga was about to say went out of his mind with just one glance. He had to keep his mouth shut cause what he wanted to say would get him killed. Just three words She. Looked. Hot.

**Sango**

Sango couldn't help but inwardly laughed at what was infront of her. Most of the men were drooling at her. Kind of like before except now it wasn't because they wanted to eat her. The ones who weren't drooling she knew had mates. The wolf pack that was with her walked over to get some food and that's when she decided to put her plan into action.

" Good morning Kouga." She said as sweetly as possibly though she wanted to kill him. " You don't just lean over call a girl a different name and get to kiss her!" she thought in rage. " And who is Sage anyway?"

" Huh…oh go-good morning Sango. Uhh ho-how come your not dressed th-this morning?" he stuttered out.

Sango lightly laughed and swayed over to him and lightly bent over so that she was next to his ear.

" We'll no one was dressed yesterday so why should I get dressed this morning? Oh and Kouga? You might want to close your mouth, _something_", she said pulling his mouth shut, " Might fly in." she whispered.

She waited a few minutes as Kouga starred at her before she put her second plan into action." I think I'm gana get some Breakfast k?" she said walking to the kitchen until the wolf demons started running toward the kitchen instead.

" No I'll get it for you."

" No I got it"

" No I GOT IT!"

" I'll Get It For You Sango!"

The demons argued like that for a while and Sango silently laughed.

" I guess I'll go sit down then." She said walking over to Kouga when another idea popped into her head.

" This seat taken?" she asked placing a hand lightly on his lap. He shook his head no and Sango sat down.

**Kouga **

He didn't know what say. Hell he didn't even know if saying anything was a good idea! He just let her sit on his lap and tried desperately to control himself. Though what he really wanted to do was pick her up bridal style and take her back to his bedroom for a few hours. "Stop thinking like that." He argued in his head.

" Sorry about that Sango" Tedeke said setting her food in front of her.

Sango frowned at her and then let out a small smile. "I sorry. I don't think I've met you before."

"Oh!" Kouga said when he realized what was going on. "Sorry. Sango this is Tedeke. The pack of wolves that has been watching you belongs to him"

" Oh nice to meet you Tedeke." She said shaking his hand.

" The pleasure is all mine."

" Tedeke. If I'm using your wolves then isn't that a problem when you go hunting. I mean that every wolf demon has his pack to search the ground for food with them. Since it makes it easier so, that all he has to do is kill the prey. Isn't it also somewhat insulting and lowers your pride since you gave your pack away for a month?"

Tedeke stood silently as well as Kouga. Both of them for a moment surprised at what she had said, until Kouga remembered she was a Demon Slayer and was suppose to know this tuff.

" You know quite a lot about wolf clan miss Sango. Normally it would be but I have two packs so that's not a problem." Tedeke answered

" You said normally so does that mean you're the only one that has two packs?"

" Quite observant aren't you. That's correct. You see I was given the second pack I have by none other than Sa-" Kouga let out a soft growl signaling the end of the conversation. Tedeke was about to explain about Sage and Kouga wasn't about to let that happen.

" Perhaps another time will continue miss Sango." Tedeke said retreating to another side of the room.

" We'll now that that's over with. I can focus on more important things. Like trying to calm myself down while Sango is sitting on my lap." Kouga thought as he watched Sango eat her soup. "At least Inuyasha's not here. He'd kill me for having Sango sitting on my lap like this."

"SANGO!"

" Oh shit"

**Sango**

Sango was to her surprise quite relaxed on Kouga's lap. She thought about asking him seductively who Sage was when she heard a very familiar, angry, didn't expect to be heard voice.

"SANGO!"

Sango was so surprise by hearing inuyasha voice that she totally forget about her leg and jumped off Kouga. Making her leg ache in pain. Lucky for her Kouga was right behind her and caught her before she fell placing his hands around her waist.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the cave.

"Maybe not so lucky after all." She thought as she realized how awkward the situation might look. Kouga having his smothe muscular arms around her- wait a second? Smooth? Muscular? What the hell am I thinking? Must be losing it.

**Kouga**

Kouga stood there for a minute trying to figure out what to say when it hit him.

" Get a grip mutt-face I was jut helping her sit down, and what the hell are doing here anyway?" he barked as he sat Sano gently into the sit. Though he had to admit it had felt pretty good having his arms around Sango soft slender- we'd you stop thinking like that! While Kouga was battling himself in his head Inuyasha has walked over to Sango.

" Sango are you o.k. how many fingers am I holding up?" Inuyasha said waving to fingers in her face.

" Two." Kouga heard Sango mumble like a five year old. " and I can take care of myself." She complained.

" Sure you can." Inuyasha began. " It's not that you can't take care of your self it's just that you know…. It's the summer time and demons can get a little lust thirsty and-"

" Oh you think that I can't take care of myself around a bunch of horny wolves?"

" It's not that I don't think you can't. It's that I know you can't." Inuyasha argued.

" We'll see about that." Sango muttered. But before inuyasha could say another word. Sango had limped over to Kouga and to both of their surprise had draped one arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: ****Sorry for taking so long but here's the next chappie. I promise to start working on the next one right now. Thank u sooooooooooo much for all the reviews!**

Kouga

" What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Kouga thought as he sat on the bed in his room a couple hours later. He could only think of one explanation to why she had kissed him, to get back at Inuyasha. That had to be it. I mean the second Inuyasha started growling she stopped.

_Flashback…._

" _All right Sango I get it you can stop kissing him now" Inuyasha said in almost a growl. _

_Before Kouga could even figure out what happen Inuyasha had left and Kouga had gotten smacked in the face twice._

"_What the hell did you hit me for?"_

" _That was for grabbing my ass while we were kissing"_

" _What was the second one for?" he growled rubbing the side of his face. Unfortunately as fate would have it (A/n fate being me and since I love to torture this lovely couple) Kouga's clan came in hearing him yelling. Not wanting to embarrassed him or she any more she leaned over and whispered venomously into his ear._

" _Because normally a guy asked before he kisses a women. And normally he would say **her** name." _

" _I'm going to be," she said before grabbing her crutches from two wolf demons and giving Kouga another death glare before hopping off._

_Tedeke deciding that he should be the one to speak stepped forwarded._

"_Kouga-"_

" _I know I know I'm going to go right know"_

" _No Kouga before you go running off to apologize for what ever you did-"_

" _Why does everyone always think I did something"?_

" _Because she was yelling at you"_

" _She was yelling! And what makes you think I was going to apologize"_

" _Because you said you were-"_

" _Going yea I know I was going to bed G 'night!" Kouga growled as he headed towards his room._

" _She's got to go Kouga."_

_Kouga stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" Kouga asked._

"_Kouga either she goes or she stay-."_

"_We'll you know what my answer is I already promised her friends that she stay until-"_

" _For good Kouga. As you mate."_

_Author's note_

o.k. I know it' like the shortest thing I have ever written but I am sooooooooooooooo running out of ideas that's why it's taking me so long so if you have any Ideas I promise to give you credit if you give them to me. plz help and I'll try to start something right …….now begins typing at the speed of light


	7. Chapter 7

Tedeke

"Wha-What?"

"I know you heard what I said Kouga." Tekede said with a soft growl. The clan was behind they all saw the signs of their leader slipping. And it was time he realized it too.

"Your slipping Kouga. For the past couple of days you've been obsessed with her. You're not even focusing on your duties as our leader anymore. I know it's mating season and it's difficult to resist urges but we're running out of food Kouga. You can't lead us and lust over a tajiya at the same time." He growled the last sentence heatedly.

"I'm not lusting over her and I can do my duties just find. She'll only be here for a couple more weeks so relax for luna's sake. I've got everything under control. Sage we'll be all healed up in a couple more days with the medicine we're giving her and-"

"So that's what this is about." Tedeke said cutting him off as the clan began to whisper behind him.

I glanced over at him as he watched his clan "What" he growled with anger.

"Sage-" I began before he growled again at me.

"I told you to never speak her name and-"

"That's what you just called Sango you baka."

Kouga immediantly shut his mouth obviously trying to think of an explanation.

"Leave." I growled at the rest of the clan. It was time Kouga and I talked about Sage whether he wanted to or not.

Kouga

I watched the rest of the clan and I sat myself in a chair. Had I really just called Sango Sage again? Tedeke sat down slowly next to me.

"How often have you Sango as Sage Kouga?" I could tell he was concerned and he should be. I was loosing my mind.

"Only this time out loud. Well and to her face last night which is why she's so pissed. Fuck how the hell did this happen?" I growled putting my face in his hands.

"It's your craving for a mate Kouga." Tedeke said softly, "Normally the alpha male already has a mate when he starts to lead or finds one a week after taking control of the clan. And of course when you first started you had Sage, but when she died you refused to take another. The stress of being Alpha is finally getting to you. Having an alpha female is not just for you but for the clan as well. She is the serene one where as you're the force. It's tradition Kouga. Look Sango would be an incredible mate for and you know it. She is very similar to Sage and if you start the courtship now-"

"NO!" I growled at him. How dare he even consider it? Yes Sage had left us but to replace her with Sango? I could never use Sango as a rebound like that.

"How could you even think that Tedeke? I've barely known Sango and we barely have a friendship as you just saw. To put her in a situation like that would be suicide. Plus her body would probably not be able to take the stress of the mating ritual." I had heard enough and stood up from my chair and started to leave.

"Then how about this for you Kouga. " He growled equally angry, "In case you haven't notice your control has been slipping in the clan. With me being second in command I can over through you easily."

I stared at him in shock. He would never do that. Would he?

"If you don't start taking care of your clan like you should, not only will I take your clan from you but I'll take Sango as my mate as well."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"Watch me. It's either you or me Kouga," he said leaving the dining Hall and heading to his room, "You decide."

"Fuck this. I need to think." I though. I ran full speed out of the cave. I really needed to think this over. I was running out of time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sango**

"Who the hell does he think he is?" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I threw my self onto the bed. I was to say the least beyond pissed. I had been in my room for over two hours now and Kouga hasn't even bothered to come see me. Not once. He didn't even come to yell at me for embarrassing him in front of his clan. I let out a sigh and one of the wolves came to comfort me. For some reason I just felt so comfortable with them. When I was five or six, I would always have theses dreams about me running with wolves through fields of red beautiful flowers but, I always assumed they were just fantasies. But lately…

I glanced over at the vase that had the "roses" that Kouga gave me in them. In my dreams I saw thoses roses. And I saw Kouga but younger. Like as a boy running with me. As If I've always known him. But that's not right. I've been a demon slayer all twenty years of my life. Nothing has changed. Except for the obvious.

I starred at the roses again and thought of piercing blue eyes.

"I've fallen for the enemy."

**Tedeke**

I hated to do this to Kouga but I had no choice. His distraction was becoming ridiculous and he wouldn't do anything about it. I sighed as I stared at Sango's door. It's time to prove to Kouga what an excellent mate Sango would be. As well as an excellent Alpha female. The women was completely perfect. And the entire clan loved her. She was beautiful, intelligent, and she proved that she knew quite a bit about our traditions and beliefs. She was truly a perfect replacement for Sage. So time to show Kouga that.

I took a deep breath and knocked lightly on her door.

"Who is it?" Sango said behind the door.

"It's me Tedeke."

"Oh come in. come in!" I heard her respond in a very excited voice. I couldn't help but smile at that as I opened the door.

Narrative POV

"Hello Sango. I wanted to apologize for Kouga's behavior as of late and-" Tekede was cut off by Sango holding up her hand.

"As much as I appreciate the apology. I'd rather hear it form Kouga. No offence of course." Sango said adjusting her wrapped up leg on a pillow.

"None taken. But to explain for him, if you don't mind, You see we've been having some food rationing issues for the past few days and it had put both me and Kouga on edge." Takede said sitting himself right next to her on the bed. And just like he had hoped she was perfectly fine with it. He lightly sniffed the air and smiled at the change in scents.

"Perfect" He thought

"Oh really? Well perhaps I can help. I know quite about how things function in Wolf society and perhaps another point of view could help?" Sango said with a smile.

"Sounds just perfect Sango." He said with a smile.

**Kouga **

He sat in his favorite tree watching the moon as it finally made it to the highest point in the sky.

"Have I really been that bad of alpha to my clan?" I thought as I starred at the moon. Yes I knew I had been distracted a bit by Sango but in my defense, it is hard to ignore her. She's just so beautiful and intelligent. And her resemblance to Sage is just so canny they could be twins. The only difference is that Sage has that tattoo I gave her so that we'd always be together. I thought back to the day I gave it to her.

"_Sage are you sure about this" I asked her as I sharpened one of my claws with my teeth._

"_Of course baby." She said with a smile, "This is perfect and you know it. If you give this rose, my favorite flower on my left shoulder blade and I give you the black rose on your right shoulder blade. We will officially always have a piece of each other. Something bigger then mating marks. Something we gave to each other." He watched her smile as her red eyes sparkled with excitement. Her eyes matched perfectly with the red streak in her hair. _

_He smiled and agreed as her slowly began the carving. "Is there anything else you want before I finish this up love?" I asked as I finished the first petal._

"_Actually yes!" She said with a light laugh before yelping at a sharp indent I had just made. "When we become mates you, as the alpha male have the right to change my name to something your prefer. I was hoping you'd let me pick.?"_

"_Yea that's true. But I was actually going to let you keep your name. Do you not like it?" I asked looking concerned. She had never mentioned this before. _

"_Well it's not that I don't like my name it's just that my mother wanted to name me something else. Bu since she died while giving birth to me, My father couldn't handle it and insisted on a different name instead." She said with a small tear in her eye. _

"_O.K. Baby don't cry." I said as I gave her a cloth to wipe her face and grabbed another cloth to apply pressure to the wound/ tattoo I had just given her. "So what did your mother want to name you?" I asked turning her around to face me. _

_She turned to me and smiled "Oh she wanted to name me-_

"SANGO!" I yelled as I jumped out of the tree. Sage's mother had wanted her to be named Sango. Before Sage had put that streak in her hair it had been dark brown just like Sango's and something tells me if I look at Sango's back, there'll be a Red rose their too. And that's when it finally all made sense to me. Why I was lusting over Sango, why she looked so much Sage. I don't know how it happened. But Sango was my Sage.

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for taking so long but my inspiration was long gone and I feel horrible for it. But after starting to write my new Sango/Kouga fic "Finding a Mate" I started to reread this one. And then I saw all the reviews and how people really wanted to see what happen next and guess what guys? YOU brought back my inspiration! So now I'm doing this for you all! If I can get ATLEAST five reviews for this chapter, I will have the next chapter up VERY soon. I promise this time! Just keep the reviews coming and THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :Thank you guys soo much for responding so quickly! So as promised here's the next chapter. Oh and I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series. Also **_**italics **__**means flashback!**_

**Kouga**

The second Kouga got into cave he knew something was wrong. He could just feel it. With a quick sniff of the air told him why. Tedeke, his best friend and closest ally, was alone in his mate's room. Kouga took a couple of deep breaths trying desperately not to barge in and attack him for being in such an intimate place with Sango. HIS mate's room. Tedeke had no right to be in there! He took several more deep breaths before opening the door.

**Sango**

Sango looked up in surprise when she saw the door open. It was Kouga and with more of those roses.

"He came to apologize?" She thought and began to smile but then frowned when she saw the angry look on his face. Directed towards Tedeke. She blushed in embarrassment when she realizes how this probably looked.

"_Wow Sango! I have to admit your ideas are brilliant. If you'd talk theses over with Kouga I'm sure he'd agree." Tedeke said with a smile._

_Sango smiled back but slid a little further away from Tedeke. They been talking for about a half an hour now and Sango was slowly beginning to feel uncomfortable. She was starting to feel like Tedeke wanting something from her that she did not want to give him. _

"_Um thanks Tedeke think I will" She said forcing a smile._

"_You're in love with him aren't you?" _

"_Wh-what?" Sango said practically falling off the bed. How did he know? She had only just figured it out herself? _

"_It's written all over your face." Tedeke said walking across the room to where her vase of roses was," and he loves you too."_

_Sango gasped as Tedeke picked up one single rose and walked back over to the bed placing it in her hand. "He just doesn't know how to explain it to you."_

"_Really?" Sango said surprised she didn't know what else to say. Kouga loved her. HER. She still wasn't sure when this whole relationship with Kouga started but theses dreams she kept having theses dreams about being with him. Being the alpha female of the clan. Being at Kouga's side. Running with the wolves. For some reason it just felt right. _

"_Oh Sango your hand!"_

"_What?" Sango glanced down and realized she had been squeezing the rose in her hand. The thorns had stuck her hand pretty hard and now she was bleeding. Just great. _

"_Here I'll help you" Tedeke said carefully taking out the thorns. "I think that the best way to help Kouga realize that you want him as much as you." He said pulling a cloth from out of a drawer, "And the best way to do that is to be more physical with him. But not just him but the whole clan. Show them that you care for them. That you want to be there Alpha female."_

"_But how?"_

"_By trusting them." He said holding her hand close to his lips. "You know dog demons and wolf demons have a lot in common. Did you know that a Wolf demon's tongue has the same healing abilities as a dog demon?" He said pulling her hand closer to his mouth._

"_Yes." She answered barely breathing. This was wrong. She knew it in her heart. But if Tedeke was right, and he had known Kouga for a lot longer than she had, maybe she should._

"_Alright then." He said with a smile before carefully licking her palm. And just as he had said, after about five licks the blood was disappearing and so was the wound, and just when he was cleaning up the wounds on each of her fingers, sucking each one to make sure he got each wound, Kouga walks in the door. He walks in right when Tedeke is sucking on her middle finger!_

Sango watched as the color left Kouga's face and the anger went straight to his eyes. She immediantly snatched her hand away from Tedeke's mouth and pushed the rose off her lap.

"Kouga wait. Just listen to me for a second-"

"Out." Kouga growled. It barely sounded human and Sango had to admit she was scared.

"What?" she asked on the verge of tears

"Not you Sango." He said crushing the stem of the roses in his hands, "Tedeke I want you to meet me in the valley now!" He howled leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

She started at the door in horror and then at Tedeke. He was Smiling? After seeing the rage on Kouga's face he was smiling?

"Excuse me Sango but it looks like I have a meeting. " Tedeke said. He even laughed as he left the room.

"What the hell is going on?" She said putting her hand in her head.

**Kouga**

All the rage inside me was ready to explode. I wanted so badly to kill Tadeke. He watched as Tadeke slowly came into view and his blood began to boil.

"I should kill where you stand Tedeke."

"You don't mean the Kouga."

"To hell I do Tedeke. You were in my mate's PRIVATE quarters. Only I am allowed in there I made that perfectly clear when she first got here and dammit you just always have to push me don't?"

"Kouga-"

"I'm sick and tired of you doing this Tedeke. Always trying to see how far you can push-"

"Kouga enough!", Tedeke yelled finally bringing Kouga back, "She's not your mate she's just a woman who looks like her. But she can be. If you could just separate the two of them then maybe-"

"No," Kouga yelled but a little more calm. Tedeke didn't know what he did but now he would. "Tedeke Sango IS Sage. And I have proof. Not only does she look and act just like Sage but the way the clan and the Sage's old wolves accept her so easily isn't normal. And on top that. Sage told me herself she had always wanted to be called Sango. Tell me that's just a coincidence. Tell Me!" He said glaring at him. He knew he was right and no one was gonna tell him otherwise. Sango was his Sage and he knew it.

"You're right."

"You believe me."

"Yes. Do you remember when Sage had wanted to have a system for if were ever go low on food?"

"Oh Yh. She wanted to have wolves scout out and repot back where the area was. Then we'd supply them with baskets the women would make and we'd set out and put the food in the baskets and bring them back even faster. She even had a system to preserve the food. I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Well Sage didn't."

"What?"

"Sage or well Sango as she likes to be called now, just told me what Sage told us about that system twenty years ago word for word. So go talk to your Mate Kouga. Go figure out what happen."

Kouga stared at Tedeke in shock. He couldn't believe this? Hadn't Tedeke just try to steal his mate? "No" his mind told him "He wanted to get your attention. He wanted you to have that rage so that the truth would come out. So you could get that confidence you needed to confront Sage. And now you have it."

Without even looking back at Tedeke he ran back to the caves. He needed to know why his mate pretended to die. Why she pretended to not know who he was. Or was she pretending at all? He didn't know. But he was going to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sango**

As she sat there with her head in her hands she heard a knock on the door.

"Sango?" she heard Kouga call her from behind the door and she had to admit she was scared.

"Please go away." She called back. The look in his eyes when he came in earlier had terrified her. And what had he done to Tedeke?

"Please just give me a chance to explain ok?" He said as she heard a light thump against the door. He must have sat down next to it or leaned against it.

"You looked so angry when you came in. I thought you were going to hurt me." She said on the verge of tears. He must have heard it in her voice because in the blink of an eye he was next to her and had her curled up in his lap as he rocked her back and forth. Comforting her.

"No baby I could never be mad at you. Never. I was angry at Tedeke. I thought he was trying to steal you from me." Kouga said nuzzling her neck and lightly nibbling on it.

She gasped in surprise and lightly pushed herself away from him.

"Kouga.. What did you just call me?" What was going on with him. First he looked ready to kill and now he was treating her like a mate. And the weird thing was she didn't mind at all. It just seemed so familiar that she just couldn't help it.

"Sango I think it's time I told you the truth about Sage." He said getting from off the bed and looking right into her eyes.

"Sage? Her again? What does she have to do with us?" She said with pure jealously in her voice. He was bringing this girl up again and she hated it. She hated her. Why did she have such an effect on him?

"Everything." he said with a sigh, "She's my mate."

**Kouga**

"What?" She yelled loud enough to make Kouga wince. "You have a mate and you've been leading me on like this?"

"Sango just sit down so I can explain dammit!" He yelled and regretted it when she looked scared again, "Please Sango?"

He watched her reluctantly sit down on the bed and he sighed in relief. He went over to the bed and sat next to her.

He took a deep breath and began. "About twenty five years ago I fell in love with a wolf demoness name Sage. She had long dark brown hair like your's and beautiful dark red eyes. She could have been your twin. But anyway after courting her for almost two years, she was really stubborn woman, we were mated. I was truly happy and everything was going great. The clan was run smoothly for a good three years." He let out a sigh as he turned away from her.

"And then this bastard of a demon showed up to my clan when I wasn't here. He demanded for the commander of the group to appear and Sage stepped forward. She was second in command after all. I do not know any off the details of the fight but it ended up with her weakening him and him throwing her off the cliffs. I came back and killed him but there was blood all in the river below the cliffs. I- I knew she was dead and there was nothing I could do. Two years went by after that and I was still in mourning. I refuse to take another mate. Tedeke became my second in command and that's how it's been for the past twenty years."

"Oh Kouga" He heard her say as a hand rested on his should, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. "

"It's alright really. And everything was going ok until you walked into my life." He said with a chuckle. "Now all I can think about is her. Then you. Then her. Until I remembered something." He said as he pulled her closer causing her to blush. "Sango, I've fallen in love with you over theses passed couple of days and I'm don't want you to believe that it is because of Sage. So there is something I need to see in order to prove that you too are different." He watched her nod her head. "I need you to take off your shirt so I can see you back."

**Sango**

"My what?" She said scooting away from him.

"No Sango please to be scared of me. Not again." He said with his on fear in his eyes. She looked at him for a long time. He look truly scared right now. Was he that worried about her hating him? She let out a sigh. She really liked Kouga. So maybe, if she did thi for him. He would see her for once and not this Sage woman.

"Ok.", She said and he saw him relax and a smile appear on his face, "on one condition."

"Name it." He said with a smile.

"If after you see my back, and you explain to me why you need to see my back. You look me in the eyes and tell me if it's me or her you loved about me. Ok?"

"I can do that. You deserve the truth after all."

"o.k" She turned around so that her back was to him and slid off her shirt. After that she unwrapped her bindings, placed them on the bed and waited.

**Kouga**

As Kouga waited for the bindings to be removed he couldn't help but get turned on by the display and excited. He sat there waiting patiently for the rose to appear. And then. When the bindings were gone, he frowned at the deep scar on her back and was about to question it, until he realized that that was the only thing that marked her back. Other than that. Her back was scar free. No rose. No mating mark. Just bare.


End file.
